


Cat got your tongue

by TMSharp819



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-19 01:09:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4727090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TMSharp819/pseuds/TMSharp819
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sick clingy kommissar with beca trying to take care of her (prompt)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cat got your tongue

“Luisa, wake up. You have practice,” Beca whined trying to shake the blonde awake. It was always a struggle wake the blonde up.

“Hush maus, I’m sleeping,” Luisa croaked out. She cleared her throat, hoping it was just her morning voice. 

“Lu, are you sick,” Beca cooed, already planning how to make her girlfriend healthy in the quickest way.

“I’m fi-” Luisa barely had the words out and her voice was already gone. She tried to say something, but it came out as a squeak. She stood up, planning on going to get a glass of water, but she she fell back onto the bed, nearly passing out. “Maybe not as much.”

“Scoot back in bed, right now young lady,” Beca demanded.

Luisa was scowling at her maus, knowing full well that she couldn’t put up a fight when she feels this ill. She grunts in response. Luisa has given up on speaking for awhile.

“Go back to sleep. I’ll wake you up in a bit.” With that Beca tucked in Luisa, making sure she was comfy. Beca kissed her forehead, slipped Luisa’s phone into her pocket and backed out of the room. She decided tea was the best thing that she could make.

Beca decides to send out a mass text to DSM with Luisa’s phone.

DSM Group Chat:

Hey guys! It’s Beca. Luisa is very sick. She can hardly stand, and her voice is practically gone. I’m sure she wouldn’t mind you guys practicing what you have without her. I know how upset she’ll be if you guys aren’t at the top of your game when she’s healthy. I’ll keep you guys posted on her recovery.

-

“Lu,” Beca whispers opening the door, hoping to not disturb Luisa if she is sleeping.

“Yes Maus,” an inaudible voice croaks back.

“I brought you some tea, with honey, and lemon.”

Luisa takes out the notepad on her bedside table, deciding to save her voice for when she’s healthy again. She quickly writes, “please put the tea on the table and come cuddle?” A pout shows up on her face that Beca is very weak for. Beca does as Luisa asks, cuddling up to her. Beca made sure that Luisa was comfortably cuddled up onto her, and starting up her Netflix on the TV.

“What do you want to watch?”

Luisa, in response, gently takes the remote out of Beca’s hand, and choosing a Disney movie at random. Hercules plays on the TV, and they snuggle into each other. Falling asleep with ease.

-

Hours had passed before Beca realized they should eat something. She gently gets out of bed, trying not to wake her, with no avail. Luisa latches onto her with her very strong arms. “Don’t leave me,” Luisa barely makes a sound. Tears swelling in her eyes.

“I,” Beca sighs because she doesn’t want to move, but Luisa needs food, and a humidifier. “I’ll be gone for 10 minutes, top. I promise.”

Luisa was reluctant to let go. Holding her maus to her word. People always leave when I’m not hardcore. They want Kommissar, not Luisa. I hope feisty maus isn’t like the rest.

Luisa was timing her Bella, because her fear was too great. She had dozed off a bit waiting for her to come back. It had been a half hour, so she decided to get up and look for her. She had successfully looked through the whole apartment, with no maus in sight. Fear had officially set in. Beca was the same as everyone else in her life. Only wanting her to be hard, never soft. She should’ve known she was too good to be true. Luisa had collapsed onto the couch, crying, and trying to breathe. She was so lost in her self pity that she didn’t hear the door open and close.

“Luisa,” Beca nearly yells as she sees her love curled up in a ball on the couch. She practically drops all her bags on the ground, nearly breaking the state of the art humidifier she just bought. “What’s wrong? Why are you out here? Are you okay?” Beca lifts Luisa’s chin up to look her right in the eyes, wiping the tears off of her face.

Luisa reaches for the pad of paper next to the couch, so she could respond. “I thought you left me. You said ‘10 minutes,’ but it was more like a half hour. I thought you saw me as weak, and decided to get out of this while I wasn’t as strong to chase after you.”

“Lu, I left you a note on my side of the bed telling you I was going to get some supplies for our next couple of days in. I got all the meds, the best humidifier I could find, food, and as much tea as you can handle. I’m not leaving you Lu. Especially not like that. You don’t call me feisty maus for nothing. I’m here forever.”

Luisa cleared her throat, preparing to say something that she had hardly ever said to her parents, let alone a significant other. “Beca, I-”

“I love you too Luisa. Now, let’s get you well.” The Bella helps her girlfriend off of the couch, and back to bed.


End file.
